1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable step-forming device for use on open studwalls to provide a temporary step enabling a worker to reach high places. In addition, the device may be used to engage a fabricated studwall prior to its erection, for carrying the studwall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various industries, such as the electrical and construction industries, it is often necessary to support one or more studs, such as a two by four, four by fours, etc. in a fixed position while certain operations are carried out. Such studs normally vary slightly in dimensions so it is impossible to utilize stud holders of fixed dimensions. Also, it is desirable to secure such studs in such support members in a quick and easy manner, accomodate studs of varying thicknesses, retain them in a fixed immovable position until such studs are no longer necessary, then release the studs for re-use elsewhere. Such support members must be easy to use, inexpensive and easily transportable and reusable.
There thus exists a need for a stud support member or device which is easy to use to support a stud in a fixed position, then easy to use for re-use elsewhere.
In addition to the above purpose of supporting a stud, and as a primary purpose of the invention, the device can be used as support by providing a step for construction workers to raise themselves up to a higher level to perform a task.